


Outlets

by curlydots



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlydots/pseuds/curlydots
Summary: "You can call me princess if you'd like."





	Outlets

**Author's Note:**

> idk guys it just felt like the world needed some more jae-ha/hak

Jae-Ha isn't surprised to find that Hak still hasn't fallen asleep. Even when they're in the relative safety of a familiar inn the man isn't used to letting his guard down. So finding him sitting outside, his spear laying beside him when Jae-Ha is on his way back from a late bath feels like a familiar sight. From the quiet he guesses that Yona and the others are fast asleep, otherwise he'd still be able to hear Zeno stirring up some kind of trouble.

"Nice night, isn't it?" Jae-Ha asks. Hak casts a quick glance over his shoulder, grunts an acknowledgement, and then goes back to staring at the sky. Jae-Ha chuckles. "Still on guard duty?"

Hak shook his head. "Can't sleep."

"Oh?" Jae-Ha sits down beside him. He lifts up the bottle that he's brought with him. "I think I can help in that case."

Hak takes the drink with a mumbled _thanks_ and then falls silent again. It isn't as though he's never seen Hak brood, it is in fact a very common sight, but this felt slightly worse than normal.

"Alright, what did Yona do?" he asks.

From the way Hak's shoulders sag and his expression darkens, Jae-Ha figures he's on the right track. "Nothing," Hak says. After a moment he sighs. "Everything. The usual."

Jae-Ha pours himself a drink. "Sounds about right for the two of you. Wanna talk about it?"

"Not even a little."

Jae-Ha laughs. "Come now, you can tell your big brother anything."

Hak groans. "Don't call yourself that, droopy eyes."

"You're the one who started it."

"Yeah, as a joke. It sounds pervy when _you_ say it."

"You think everything I say sounds pervy."

"That's 'cause it usually is pervy." Hak leans back on his hands. The brief moment of levity passed quickly and he looks down. "Guess I'm not much better than you though."

"Now, I smell a story," Jae-Ha says. "And as my designated drinking buddy you've got to share."

Hak shakes his head. "It was nothing. I just walked in on the princess when she was changing."

Jae-Ha snorts. "Oh, you poor sweet man."

"Shut up."

"So? What'd she do?"

"She casually scolded me for not knocking, put on her shift, and then we had a five minute conversation about where she thinks we should go next while I pretended not to notice that her clothes were mostly see through because I was embarrassed and didn't want her to freak out. Stop laughing, asshole."

"Sorry!" Jae-Ha says, trying to stifle his laughter. "Your life is just so ridiculous."

Hak pours himself another cup. "Have I mentioned lately that I hate you?"

"Sorry, sorry. See? I've stopped laughing." Jae-Ha fans his face. A couple of giggles still want to slip through but he holds them at bay. "May I offer you some advice?"

"No."

"Confess to her."

"I already said I didn't want to hear it, you dick. I knew you were going to say that."

"And yet your feelings remain unconfessed."

"That's because it's a terrible idea."

"Doesn't seem so terrible to me."

Hak sighs and leans forward onto his knees. "She's got bigger things to think about than my dumb feelings."

"Yes, I'm sure it's much healthier for you to pine after her for the rest of your life."

"Yeah, glad you agree."

Jae-Ha stares at his profile. Beneath all the resignation that Hak's set himself up for he can see some other emotion, though he isn't sure what it is quite yet. It's not a look he's seen on Hak's face before but he thinks it's one he'd like to see much more of.

"How was it then?" Jae-Ha asks.

"How was what?"

"Getting to see the princess like that."

Hak's eyes dart over towards him, suddenly sharp. "What kind of question is that?"

"I didn't take you for the jealous type."

"I'm not. Just don't be weird about the princess."

"I'm not asking for details about Yona." Jae-Ha leans forward, keeping his smile pleasant. "I'm asking about you and your reaction. Have you seen our dear Yona like that before?"

Hak looks away.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"It's not a big deal. I'm with her all the time."

"Oh? So you don't feel anything when you see her naked?"

"Didn't say that," Hak mumbles. "I'm just not going to do anything about it." That look crosses Hak's face again but Jae-Ha thinks he sees guilt there to.

"Oh Hak, I'm not sure if I believe you."

"I haven't done anything to her," Hak says firmly. "I wouldn't."

Jae-Ha tilts his head. "But you want to."

"Congratulations, you've figured out the most poorly kept secret on Earth."

"It's clearly not as obvious to her."

"She's got a Hak shaped blind spot." Hak runs a hand down his face. He quickly downs his drink before he continues. "She drives me crazy and sometimes I get stupid and I'm too aggressive with her. Way too obvious about how much I want her. She hasn't noticed, so it's fine. I'm not a child, I can control myself."

"As the resident expert on the subject, may I say that getting turned on by seeing the naked body of the person you love is possibly the most innocent reaction a young man can have."

"I'm not taking advice from anyone who gets turned on by being punched in the face."

"It's precisely because of my taste that I can say you hardly qualify as a pervert."

Hak just shakes his head.

"Okay then." Jae-Ha changes up his approach. "And what if she wants the same things as you?"

For the first time Hak actually laughs. "She doesn't."

"You'll never know unless you actually ask her yourself."

"Stay out of it, droopy eyes. Things are good as they aren't. I don't need anything else."

Jae-Ha nods and lets things go quiet. He's never seen Hak be anything worse than playfully mean with Yona but the darkness in his eyes makes it easy to imagine something else. Hak must still be thinking about Yona—his expression is much too tense.

Jae-Ha smiles to himself. Lust looks good on Hak.

"Do you want to know what I'd do if I were you?" Jae-Ha asks. Hak turns to look at him, expression halfway toward annoyance before he notices how close the two of them are now. He raises an eyebrow.

"Go ahead," Hak says, not moving away. "Tell me."

"The way I see it you should be as direct as possible with her so she doesn't misunderstand your feelings. Get things out in the open and then deal with them."

"Direct?"

"Direct, unmistakable." Jae-Ha lets the tips of his fingers touch Hak's chin, his thumb gently skimming his face. "The fewer words the better, I'd say."

"That all sounds just great but when it doesn't work out I don't think I can move on."

"Then you'll have to win her over, right?" Jae-Ha's hand wanders downwards but Hak catches his forearm before he gets very far. Hak's expression is firm, but there's no anger or disgust there, which from him is about equivalent to encouragement. "She's a princess, court her a little bit. As rough and grouchy as you are I'm sure you've got some charm in you."

"Not really. I'm better at swinging my glaive than I am at romance."

Jae-Ha shrugs a shoulder. "The fewer words the better, remember? For example—“ Hak's face goes a little blank as Jae-Ha smirks. "—you might do something like this."

Hak goes stiff as Jae-Ha drapes his other arm over Hak's shoulder. Hak looks like he's about to say something when Jae-Ha brings their lips together.

It's just about what he expected from kissing Hak, though he hasn't been punched yet. Mostly the taste of alcohol and the firmness of his lips. Jae-Ha decides not to push his luck too far all at once and draws back after hardly more than a peck, trailing a hand along his cheek.

"Do you want me?" Jae-Ha asks.

Hak blinks at him, utterly silent.

Jae-Ha grins. "And that's what you should do to Yona."

Hak yanks his ponytail and he nearly falls over.

"There's no way I'm doing that to the princess. That's terrible advice," Hak says, voice flat. Jae-Ha starts to laugh but stops when Hak continues with, "That's what I already want to do to her, so I know it's definitely the wrong idea."

Jae-Ha bites his lip. "Are you an imaginative man?"

"No."

"Pretend you are for a second. I'm trying to be a helpful drinking buddy."

"Is that what this is?" Hak gestures between the two of them. "You being a helpful drinking buddy?"

"For the sake of this helpful exercise," Jae-Ha says, ignoring his comment, "I will play the part of our dear princess."

"Hell no."

"You really are no fun."

"You don't want me treating you the way I want to treat Yona." After a moment Hak frowns. "Okay, you probably do. But Yona wouldn't. I'm not kissing her."

"Perhaps if it's a good enough kiss you'll be able to sway our fair princess' heart."

"You're so full of shit."

"It can happen. I've done it more than once," Jae-Ha says. And then before he can overthink Hak's shockingly mild response to being kissed, Jae-Ha kisses him again. Once again, Jae-Ha doesn't get punched, and this time Hak's lips as slack enough to let Jae-Ha's tongue slip between them and from there he can't really be blamed if he's getting a little turned on.

"Didn't work," Hak says when the kiss ends. Apart from his infuriatingly smug expression he looks unphased as he picks up his drink again.

"I guess the Dark Dragon's power is that he doesn't appreciate a good kiss."

"Wasn't that good of a kiss."

"Careful now Hak, or you may really hurt my feelings," Jae-Ha says. "I happen to know for a fact that I'm an excellent kisser."

Hak shrugs. "If you say so."

"Your performance wasn't all that impressive either. A proper kiss generally takes two people."

Hak carefully places his cup down and then looks at him. Jae-Ha really had no idea how Yona has gone so many years of having that gaze directed at her and never once put the pieces together. Or had a heart attack. Or immediately thrown off her clothes.

Having a heart attack is just about where he’s at when Hak grabs him by the forearm and drags him back into his space before claiming his lips. And "claiming" certainly was the best way to describe it. He could see why he was so intent on keeping this part of himself from Yona, as Hak bit his lip.

"Oh my," Jae-Ha says when Hak's lips leave his. Hak hasn't gone far, his far too tight grip is making his arm tickle. He's certain that it'll be bruised in the morning. "And _I'm_ the one who gets called a monst—."

Hak kisses him again. Jae-Ha's heart hammers in his chest as he kisses Hak back, delighted by the sheer reckless abandon in the other's kissing. Jae-ha knows he's a good kisser, but he's slow and thorough, not so overpowering and intent on taking his partner's breath away.

But all too soon it ends, and Hak is back in his seat, taking another drink. Jae-Ha rubs his head, feeling oddly dizzy. "What was I saying?"

"Dunno. Probably some more annoying stuff so you can get me riled up enough to fuck you."

Jae-Ha puts on a scandalized expression. "That doesn't sound like me at all!"

"Yeah? What if I said it was working?"

"Then that was my plan all along." Jae-Ha crawls over to him only to have Hak's hand shoved into his face. Jae-Ha tsks and sits back down, this time in front of Hak, facing him. His robe is slipping over his shoulder in a way that he knows from experience is very cute. "Still thinking about the princess?"

"I don't really do anything else," Hak admits. Jae-Ha figures he must be getting pretty buzzed to actually say that aloud. "But thanks for the bad advice and the self-esteem boost."

"My pleasure. Clearly." Jae-Ha stretches his arms over his head. "You really don't think there's a chance she feels the same way?"

"Nope. And a dumb kiss wouldn't change that."

"And if it did?"

"It wouldn't."

"We're talking about hypotheticals here, my dear Hak," Jae-Ha says softly. He's leaning into Hak's line of sight, his hand braced on Hak's thigh. "What's next for you?"

"You know you're really obnoxious, droopy eyes," Hak says. The words don't have much bite behind them and the hand that he places on the back of Jae-Ha's head draws him in closer. "There's no point in thinking about it. I wouldn't be doing this with her. I never will."

"I suppose I should feel very special then, shouldn't I?" Their noses touch as Hak stops pulling him in. Jae-Ha can almost feel Hak's lips against his again. "I want to see it. What you're so scared of showing Yona."

"You're taking advantage of me in my very vulnerable state," Hak says.

"Are you referring to all the liquor or the fact that Yona gave you an erection earlier? Because if it's the latter I can live with that."

Hak grimaces. "I told you she's all I think about."

"You can call me princess if you'd like."

"I'm leaving."

"Wait!" He catches Hak by the sleeve, laughing. When he pulls Hak back down Jae-Ha ends up laying down with Hak over him. "I was only joking. Come on Hak, it can't possibly be healthy to hold yourself back like that."

"If blue-balls were dangerous I'd be dead a few hundred times over." Despite his words Hak doesn't try to get up again. For the first time Jae-Ha sees Hak's eyes leave his face to glance down at his body. His eyes dart back up quickly.

They kiss again, this time with both parties chipping in. Hak has a hand on his hip, which is still much too tight, and his weight on Jae-Ha’s body is heavy and wonderful. Jae-Ha wonders if this is something Hak is normally into or if Yona inspires these type of possessive overbearing feelings in him. Probably both.

"Which room's yours?"

Jae-Ha points towards the room closest to them. "A true sign from the heavens, wouldn't you say?"

Hak scoffs and then, rather than helping Jae-Ha get up like a normal person, he drags him roughly to his feet by his collar. If Jae-Ha were more delicate or less aroused he might care, but it doesn't seem important when Hak starts kissing him again and pushing him towards his room.

"Have you done this with a man before, Hak?" he asks as Hak slams the door shut behind them.

"Yeah, plenty of times." Hak grabs his waist and starts undoing his clothing. "What? You thought you were going to get to teach me something?"

"No," Jae-Ha says, burying his disappointment. "Okay, yes. Must you be so hot when you're being a smug bastard?"

Hak grins wider and then nearly shoves Jae-Ha over onto his mat.

"Rude," Jae-Ha says. Hak doesn't argue and proves his point further when he climbs on top of him and kisses him again, leaving him antsy and impatient. "Take off your clothes."

Hak ignores him, busying himself instead with kissing Jae-Ha’s neck and reaching a hand under his clothes to grab his ass. Jae-Ha greatly appreciates both gestures but thinks he'd appreciate them more if Hak were being undressed too. He starts to pull Hak's coat off only to be distracted by a sharp bite.

"S-shit." Hak does it again when Jae-Ha continues trying to undress him. "Hak dear, I bruise very easily."

"Good," Hak says. There's a heat to his voice that Jae-Ha is delighted to hear. "I thought you liked this kind of stuff?"

"Oh absolutely. I love it. I'm just saying if you bite me too hard I'll be paying Yoon a very awkward visit tomorrow morning." Hak bites him for a third time in the exact same place. Almost too hard to be ridiculously arousing "Nevermind. Please continue."

"Pervert." Hak grabs both of his hands and shoves them to the mat like he actually expects Jae-Ha to behave himself and stay still. Of course Jae-Ha moves as soon as Hak let's go of one of his hands and winds up having his other wrist squeezed painfully. Jae-Ha makes an effort not to seem too pleased. It's been a long time since he slept with someone who he thought could really overpower him.

"Kids these days," Jae-Ha says. "So bad at sharing."

"I'm greedy. I thought you knew that?" Hak drags his teeth along his chest, just grazing the nipple enough to make Jae-Ha feel it.

"I wouldn't have guessed from seeing you with the princess. Ouch!"

"Sorry." Hak's apology sounds extremely insincere. He licks at the new bite he's made. The way he kisses Jae-Ha after that, hand tight in his hair and lips hard certainly makes it difficult for Jae-Ha to be bothered.

"There are certainly worse outlets for your greed than sex with a very willing friend."

"I don't need outlets," Hak says, as though he weren't trying to break Jae-Ha's wrist at that very moment.

"I'm going to look like I survived a bear attack tomorrow morning. Okay, if you're going to look so proud of yourself you should at least admit I'm right."

"Don't feel like it." Hak's hand drifts down to one of his boots and he pauses for the first time. "You alright with me taking these off?"

"Fine. But no staring."

Hak pulls both boots off and then immediately stares. "Wearing bandages under your boot seems excessive."

"Keep that up and I'm going to start a tab."

"Alright, alright," Hak says. He pulls of his coat and undoes his top but doesn't bother doing more before he's on Jae-Ha again, braced over him and running a hand up his thigh.

Jae-Ha hums approvingly at his touch. "You brought it up earlier Hak, but I don't think I agreed to let you have me."

"You're not fucking _me_."

"Why not? I'm quite good at it." Jae-Ha slides a hand down his chest. "Have you let anyone fuck you before?"

"Yeah." Jae-Ha drops his head back onto the mat with a defeated sigh and Hak laughs. "Sorry to ruin your fantasies of turning me." Jae-Ha jumps when Hak grinds down against his cock through their clothing. "I've got a few too many fresh wounds for any of that. Maybe some other time."

"Oh," Jae-Ha says in surprise. In truth he'd much rather have Hak fuck him, he'd only been asking out of curiosity and assumed he'd outright refuse. A smile crosses his face as Hak's words sink in. "Another time, is it?"

Hak rolls his eyes. "I didn't say that. You must be hearing things." He cuts Jae-Ha's response short by grinding down again hard. Jae-Ha moans softly and arches up into Hak.

"Another time," Jae-Ha sing-songs. He grunts as Hak's mouth crashes into his but resists smiling. As far as ways to be shut up go, this wasn't a bad one.

Before long Hak seems to grow tired of their grinding, and pulls Jae-Ha's clothes open enough to grab his cock. He's no gentler with it than he's been with the rest of Jae-Ha but his firm calloused hand feels good around him so he can't complain. Especially not when Hak takes out his own cock and strokes them in tandem.

"You jerk off like a man who's sexual experience consists of nothing but rushed rendezvous in private closets."

Hak's face twitches. "You lay around and do nothing like a man who hires whores and makes them do all the work."

"Hey! That's only because— _nnmm_!" Hak gives him a particularly harsh squeeze and wow was Hak lucky that he was into being hurt. "B-because you're so selfish and domineering in the bedroom."

"Yeah well, you're the one who likes it."

"That's— _nnhh_ —that’s fair."

For all that he'd joked about Hak's selfishness the other surprises him by letting go suddenly and taking Jae-Ha in his mouth instead. There's a long moment where he's completely still with shock as Hak pushes his thighs up like this was something he'd done a hundred times. Jae-Ha's endurance is just fine thank you very much but he's not really prepared for the sight of Hak stuffing his mouth with his cock and comes before his brain has the chance to figure out what's happening.

"Honestly," Jae-ha says with exaggerated annoyance. He doesn't think it comes off as convincing when he might be drooling a little at the sight of Hak swallowing his come. As Hak starts to sit up Jae-ha wraps a leg around his waist and flips the two of them over. Hak looks caught off guard by his speed but he recovers quickly and pulls Jae-Ha down to grind against his cock. "For the record I won't let you get away with being so bossy next time."

Hak is no doubt very close to coming but even through his heavy breathing he still manages to be irritating. "Yes you will." He shoves Jae-ha's hand between his legs and kisses him.

 _Fine_ , Jae-Ha thinks. _I probably will._

 

Perhaps it's mean of him to ask when Hak is slumped down beside him in a warm orgasmic haze but Jae-Ha doesn't really care. "Are you still thinking about her?"

"Always," Hak reminds him without hesitation.

Jae-Ha yawns and scoots over so that Hak is laying down on the mat instead of half on the floor. The quiet is comfortable as they both catch their breath.

"Did we leave the drinks outside?" Hak asks eventually.

"I think so."

Hak grunts. "Don't feel like getting up." Jae-Ha rolls over and pulls another bottle out of a nearby cabinet. "Nice one, droopy eyes."

"Thank you," Jae-Ha says. "I'm very dedicated to my lifestyle."

They both quickly down their first drinks. Hak yanks the pillow out from under Jae-Ha and shoves it under his head.

"Brat," Jae-Ha says. "You know, you should definitely try all of that out on the princess."

"Not happening." Hak tosses the other pillow across the room when Jae-Ha reaches for it. "She can't really hold her liquor."


End file.
